<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover Me Up by treaddelicately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635104">Cover Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately'>treaddelicately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gendry is a lovable idiot, Miscommunication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry tries to do something nice for Arya, but he's just a little bit off the mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a kiss prompt I received on tumblr, "kisses shared under an umbrella". I hope you'll forgive me for playing fast and loose with the actual umbrella part!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arya, come on!” </p>
<p>Gendry’s voice echoed through the restaurant, drawing the attention and whispers of two couples sitting close to the door. Arya ignored it and pushed past the hostess to get out the door. Air. She needed air.</p>
<p>“What are you even mad about?” </p>
<p>He still wasn’t done talking, but she wasn’t done running, either. Out of the ridiculous restaurant with the snooty hostess and the actual octopus on the menu. No fucking thank you.</p>
<p>None of it happened how Arya imagined it would. Things were already good, after all. She and Gendry didn’t have to actually... date. What was the point, anyway? They were already sleeping together. Already spent nearly every night together on one of their couches, poured each other bitter cups of coffee in the morning before he left for the garage and she met up with Jon at the station. </p>
<p>Why ruin all of that with <em> dating</em>?</p>
<p>But he’d insisted on taking her out, so she’d agreed. A quick dinner out at their favorite diner, maybe some stupid mini-golf or something, and then they could get home and shuck their clothes off and get to the important stuff.</p>
<p>Except, apparently, that wasn’t what Gendry had in mind. He’d arrived to pick her up with his hair gelled, in dress slacks and a blue Oxford and a stupid blazer that looked like it had come from Robb’s closet. Like it was fucking Halloween and he was dressed as her brother, ready for court. Arya had laughed in his face and called him a tosser, but she’d still never imagined he was going to take her to some fancypants restaurant that provided her with way too many forks.</p>
<p>And of course, of <em> course</em>, now it was going to start raining. Arya scowled and pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, her eyes fixed on the street corner. She was headed towards Gendry’s car on instinct, but it was probably smarter to hail a cab at some point. Not like she wanted to ride home with him now.</p>
<p>“Arya!” Gendry’s hand closed around her shoulder and spun her around just as she made it to the corner. She smacked him away, glaring up at his reddened face. His slicked back hair had fallen out of place and was hanging in his eyes. “Come on, at least talk to me.”</p>
<p>“You said you wanted a date, not… whatever that was,” Arya spat. “This isn’t you. And it most certainly isn’t me.”</p>
<p>The sky darkened to match her anger and then the rain dropped like a curtain, starting to soak them both while they stood there staring at each other. Gods, he looked so stupid. He looked even dumber when he opened his mouth to start in on her.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to do something nice for you, you stubborn idiot—”</p>
<p>Arya made an angry noise to cut him off. “Oh, don’t you start there, you know none of this is anything I would want—”</p>
<p>“—because you never want to talk about anything, you want to just shag and act like <em> that’s </em> a real relationship—”</p>
<p>“—and you’ve been plenty happy to shag me for months, thank you—”</p>
<p>“—how <em> else </em>was I supposed to get your attention?” </p>
<p>Gendry was nearly shouting by the end, and now they were a real sight, arguing on the street corner in the pouring rain. He even yanked off his jacket and held it over both of their heads in a futile attempt to shield them. If it were anyone else maybe they would have considered it romantic, but Arya was mostly just cold and annoyed.</p>
<p>“When you said date,” she hissed. “I thought you meant going to Wintertown for a pint. Not that ridiculous place.”</p>
<p>“We go to Wintertown all the time! As mates!” Gendry leaned in closer and Arya shuffled forward to get under his makeshift umbrella. “I don’t want to just be your mate, Arya.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you let all your mates suck your cock,” she said dryly. “I really need to have a conversation with Jon, then.”</p>
<p>He scowled. “You know what I meant. I want it to mean something. Seven hells, you call <em> me </em>an idiot.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you are.” Arya muttered, her threadbare patience pulled taut with irritation. “I can’t believe you think it doesn’t mean anything. Just because we’re not going out sucking on oysters on Friday nights… that doesn’t mean you’re not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Gendry blinked, water dripping from his lashes onto his cheeks. “Well why didn’t you just say that?”</p>
<p>“Kinda didn’t think I needed to, y’know, since I’m sucking your cock every day and all…”</p>
<p>He made a strangled sound that Arya thought maybe was a relieved laugh, and then he leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers. It was a wet kiss, considering he wasn’t really holding the jacket above their heads anymore and they were both getting soaked to the bone, but it got the point across.</p>
<p>“This,” Arya muttered when he pressed his forehead to hers. “This is all I want, alright? Just you.”</p>
<p>“Just me,” Gendry repeated, sounding dazed. He made to kiss her again and Arya pressed her hand to his chest to stop him, a grin spreading across her face.</p>
<p>“Well, you when you don’t look like a private school nerd who got lost in the Riverlands,” she teased. “Let’s get you home and out of those clothes before the sight’s burned into my brain. I might never want to shag you again.”</p>
<p>He laughed, warming her up from the inside as he slung the jacket over his shoulder. “As m’lady commands.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me—”</p>
<p>Any lingering protests were cut off when Gendry picked her up and put her over his shoulder as well, carrying her through the rain to his car. Then it was just laughter left, and the lingering relief that they wouldn’t have to go on any more dates. Spending time with her idiot boyfriend was plenty romantic enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you've made it this far and if you really enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>